Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotor blades and stator vanes that extend into the core airflow path of the gas turbine engine. Stator vanes, and in particular those located in the turbine section, are cooled to increase performance and service life.
One known cooling technique includes providing turbulators (such as trip strips or pedestals) within an internal passageway of the vane. In another known technique, known as impingement cooling, a baffle is provided in an internal cavity of a vane. The baffle includes a plurality of orifices for directing a flow of cooling fluid within the interior of the vane in a desired manner.